User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Blackthorn Incident: Prologue
Harris ran through the hallways of Blackthorn Asylum, while something followed him from the dark. He couldn’t see it, but he could hear the laughing. All he could hear was the laughing, and his own breath. He found a glimpse of hope when he saw what appeared to be two guards up ahead. “Help.” He said, gasping for air, “Help. Get me out of here…” But then he heard the laughing grow much louder, and his vision blurred for a moment. When his vision restored itself, he saw that the guards were not human. Not anymore. With a growl they both jumped at him. He moved out of their path, and watched in horror as they flailed blindly at nothing, all while letting loose vaguely human screams and wails of pain. The laughing returned, and so Harris ran on. He ran into the Urgent Care Unit, where he beheld a scene out of a horror story. He saw employees getting ripped apart by these strange monsters, and he couldn’t get their screams out of his head. He ran past almost unnoticed, but then he heard a voice. “Hey, you there. Yeah you, the skittish one…” Harris turned and saw a patient who was trapped on a gurney. He edged forward cautiously. “What do you want?” Harris asked nervously. “What the hell do you think I want? Help me out of this. I can hear the screams, and I saw a bunch of them run past. I don’t plan on dying today. So be a friend and help me out of here, I wasn’t even supposed to be here in the first place.” The patient told Harris. Harris thought for a second, and then he started undoing the man’s restraints. The man looked at him, once he had undone three out of four of the restraints, and held out his hand while saying, “Names Patrick. Patrick Homes. Now get my leg free and we’ll get out together. My father always said ‘Patrick, two heads are always better than one’ and I suppose he’s right.” Harris shook Patrick’s hand, then began undoing the final strap. He was about to introduce himself, but then he heard growling, and one of the monsters threw themselves through a glass window, and threw itself at them in a blind rage. Patrick pushed it back with his one free leg, and yelled, “Still waiting on that last strap lad!” It was too late though. The monster used its scythe-like claws to slice off Patrick’s leg. And while he screamed, it started ripping into him. Harris felt Patrick’s blood spray onto him, and he ran once more, trying to escape the sound of the ripping. He fled towards the entrance, but he stopped when he saw him. It was Patient 13, walking through the carnage. He wore the armor of one of the guards, stained crimson in some places, and he wore his straitjacket like a cloak. 13 saw him, and nonchalantly pointed at him. A monster immediately descended on him, and as he screamed and fought 13 walked away while whistling a tune. Harris eventually fought the monster off of himself. As the monster laid on the ground, unmoving, Harris inspected it. He gasped when he saw that it was his best friend, Anders, who was recognizable albeit gruesomely transformed. “But Anders died in the Cellar Ward…” Harris thought to himself. As he leaned closer to “Anders”, the monster lurched forward and bit into Harris’s arm. Harris yelled in pain, then grabbed a brick nearby and started clobbering Anders to death. Harris’s vision turned red, and he shut his ears to Ander’s mutated screams. When Anders stopped moving, Harris continued on. Finally, he reached the lobby of the asylum. He dashed towards the exit, but then his arm started pulsing with some sort of strange pain. Harris screamed and fell, clutching his arm. He heard two sets of footsteps coming towards him, and he attempted to crawl towards salvation. “Wait, this one’s still alive.” Harris was lifted up, and he saw it was the man in the White Garb, one of the directors of the asylum. “He doesn’t look so good though.” Another man came into Harris’s view. It was the other new director, the one in the beaked mask. “Well, he’s obviously been through a lot in the last 25 minutes Michael. He was one of the ones with us in the Cellar Ward when Alhazred escaped. Let me see his arm.” Michael obliged the man in the mask by lifting up Harris’s arm. “His name is Harris according to his ID.” The masked man nodded his head, then put Harris’s arm down. “He’s been bitten, and the infection’s already taking form.” Michael’s eyes widened, then he asked, “What are we to do about it?” Jack then drew his Repeating Pistol, looked Harris in the eye, and shot Harris in the head. Category:Blog posts